


Destined and Doomed

by LunnarChild



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, character death is sorta implied, everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnarChild/pseuds/LunnarChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There a few aspects of their characters that will be forgotten by time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined and Doomed

They weren’t a love story. (It could be said that they never were). They were a cautionary tale: a warning.

“Beware, because this could happen to you!”

They were a tragedy of their own making.  There were no mournful gazes, no silent looks of regret. Only righteous anger and blinding fury. They lived in pain because they have fallen too far for anything else.

But between them, they had a hundred-and-one stories to tell. Of pain and heartache and fear, and, yes, loss. Of selfish hearts and broken promises, these are the things they leave as their legacy.

Someday, in the distant future, those stories will be rewritten. And unbeknownst to them, they will be rewritten by people who knew no better. Molded into what would one day become a well-known tale and into a format that could be easily defined.

The masses will remember her for her crimes, her blackened soul, and her vengeful mind. They’ll leave out how she was once kind and fought against a world of cruelties; of how she desperately fought for those wrongly persecuted. They will forget that she was once afraid and alone. Isolated to only the twisting form of her ravaged mind. Readers and listeners will see only her soiled hands, not the circumstances that drove her there. They will paint him as an old wise man that could do no wrong. Never knowing how he became so wise (from so many horrible, tragic mistakes). They will never know how he was once young and foolish, trying to balance the fate of the world on his narrow shoulders.

Some will argue, try to tear away at this toxic, single-mindedness. That some will take it upon themselves to dig through the years of warped facts to find the truth. To do them justice.

But their story is cast in weathered stone worn away by time. Someday, perhaps things will change. When the once and future king returns to the world.

Someday they could have more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well I guess I am posting this mess. I recently got back into Merlin and I was taken back about the complex relationship between Merlin and Morgana. Plus I am a sucker for angst-y pairings. Like dear God, I need help. 
> 
> I was also listening to Skinny Love by Birdy when writting this. So that explain a lot of how I feel about this.


End file.
